Surprise!
by LuvRaisa
Summary: Olive and Fletcher are in Z-Tech together but their love life has been full of obstacles! They need to remember their friendship and secret love for each other and make it to each other! FOLIVE! I am a rainbow foliver so... FOLIVE ROCKS!
1. Boredom and Phone calls

**Olive's POV**

The cold air blew in the terrace of the Z-Tech. I pull in my pink jacket closer to me to keep warm. I was really BORED! Chyna is busy writing a new song and Dixon was in a mission somewhere. For the first time, he was able to keep it a secret. Fletcher was in another attempt of breaking up with Kennedy. I when to the snack bar and got an organic orange juice. i sat down in one of the tables. I was trying to think of some things I could do when my Z-Phone started ringing. I look at the caller ID, Fletcher. I sighed and thought, 'Well, at least its something to do.' I answered.

Me: Hello

Fletcher: Hey Olive! Watchcha doin'?

Me: Nomthing much. Why? Do you need help with Kennedy?

Fletcher: Yeah!... wait, how did you know?!

Me: You go in an attempt of breaking up with Kennedy and then call your smartest friend? What do you expect, idiot?

Fletcher: Shut up! You're also my annoyingest friend.

Me: Fletch, annoyingest isn't a word.

Fletcher: Whatever but can you meet me in my room?

Me: *Sigh* Fine! Bye.

Fletcher: Bye Liv!

Wait! LIV? Where did that come from? It was a nickname he gave me when we were 1 because he couldn't say Olive. As we grew up, we decided to forget about the nicknames and NEVER tell anyone about it. This is new! I grabbed my juice and called the roomavator.

* * *

**Hey yall'! this is my first fanfic so if you guys have any tips or ideas about the story, just review it to me! I promise this will be a VERY cute story! LuvRaisa! 3 XOXO!**


	2. Ideas and Thoughts (part 1)

**I just wanted to thank antfarmfan and kristine2598 for the sweet reviews! Thanks! Well, here is the second chapter! It may be short but there will be a LOT to chapters so hold on!**

* * *

**Fletcher's POV**

(I was setting everything up for the project when I hear 3 gentle knocks on my door. I put a cloth over everything and opened the door and let Olive come in.)

Olive: It is freezing outside! So what did you need my help with?

Me: Oh umm... (I was actually a little bit embarrassed to ask for Olive's help when it comes to art. I mean, I am the art prodigy, right? Then why should I get someone else's help. But then I remembered the time in kindergarten, Little Miss Know- It- All asked me if I knew where Paris was.

*_Flashback_*

Olive: Hi Fwetcher, can I ask you a question? (She started to blush furiously.)

Me: Sure Liv!

Olive: Umm, do you know where Paris is?

Me: Uhh ( I knew where Paris because I was really interested in the Mona Lisa at that time. I thought she was just trying to show everyone what she knows so I let her have it.) No sowwy Liv! Why don't you tell me? (I smiled at her.)

(I noticed that she was red like a TOMATO now!)

Olive: WHY DON''T YOU TELL ME! WELL, MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW! ( And then she started crying. I felt terrible)

Me: Oh Liv! I'm sowwy! I know where Paris is! It's in France, Europe! Pwease stop cwying! (I gave her a hug)

Olive: I guess I don't know everything yet.

*_End of Flashback*_

__Olive: Hello? Fletcher? Are you there? (I snapped out of my thoughts)

Me: Yeah Olive! Sorry! Any ways, I wanted your help to create a picture that says ' Kennedy! You are a crazy FREAK! I am dumping you! Have a good life and stay away from my sight!'. What do think?! ( I looked at her with pride but when i saw her shocked face, my grin disappeared.)

Me: What's wrong Olive?

Olive: Fletcher! I knew you were dumb but seriously! Have you lost your mind?! you are going to BREAK her heart! She may be too controlling to you but she has feelings too!

Me: I hadn't thought of that! What do I do?

So we spend the next hour thinking about it.


	3. Ideas and Thoughts (part 2)

**Olive's POV**

We spent a couple of hours thinking of ideas of how to break up with Kennedy. Then an idea hit me!

Me: Fletcher! Kennedy loves your artworks right?

Fletcher: Yeah! I have an idea! ( He stares into his mind smiling and nodding his head.)

Me: Umm, Fletcher? In this decade please!

Fletcher: Oh, I got nothing, just trying what Chyna does before she comes up with a plan.

Me: Well I have an idea. Do you still have your wall sized paper?

Fletcher: Yes! Are you thinking about creating a mural?

Me: Yes! I could be full of random color since we don't know Kennedy's favorite color.

Fletcher: I'll go get the stuff you get the paint.

Me: I need to change into my painting outfit!

Fletcher just stared at me for a while.

Me: What!? I can't ruin my clothes.

Fletcher: Umm, yeah meet me in the art room.

Me: Fine!

I leave feeling excited for a minute, then I stop and I have a confused look. 'Why am I excited?' I shrug the thought off and head to my room. I Pick my worn- out demin short shorts, my cute white shirt with paint splattered on them, and a yellow jacket. I get dressed and tie my hair in a high ponytail. I go to Fletcher's room but he's not there. I grab a bunch of paintbrushes and paint when I see a bunch of water balloons. I have an AWESOME idea! ' Just wait and see Fletcher' I think to myself before grabbing the water balloons.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while! Me and my sister were having a 2 hour tug of war. and I had homework to do. I wrote this chapter so you don't have to wait! **


	4. OC

**Hi! sorry i didn't update yesterday! I was so tired i fell asleep at 4 pm and i woke up today so... this isn't really a chapter, i just need an two OCs a boy and a girl.**

OC Form

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**HEIGHT:**

**TALENT:**

**FASHION:**

**HOBBIES:**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**HAIR COLOR AND HAIRSTYLE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**FAV COLOR:**

**FAV FOOD:**

**NATIONALITY:**

* * *

This is the form, please fill it in the reviews, i can't make another chapter without atleast 1.


	5. AN!

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY i didn't update soon! I was soo busy with my dad visiting and school! I already chose the OCs'. **

**The WINNERS are: **

*** Drumroll***

**Kyle Jones- kristine2598**

**Allyson Waterhouse- nyepie101**

**Thank you! I am need more OCs so maybe i will choose yours if u applied!**

**Well! I am going to stop talking and set the next chapter!b**


	6. Oops!

**Fletcher's POV**

I just put up the wall paper when Olive came in. She was caring a bunch of paint and water balloons and looking all beautiful! WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT!? Did I just-

Olive- Fletcher!

Me- Yeah?

Olive- Stop staring at me and help.

Me- Oh yeah!

I ran over to her and grabbed the paint.

Me- Umm, Olive? Why do you have water balloons?

Olive- We could fill them with paint and throw them at the wall! It would be really random but cool!

Me- Wow! That's a great idea, Olive! Lets start!

We finished filling the balloons with paint.

Me- Ready?

Olive- Yep! Lets start!

We started throwing water balloons and I got to admit, it was FUN! I took another balloon and closed my eyes and threw!

SPLAT!

I opened my eyes to see Olive dripping with green paint.

Olive- FLETCHER!

Me- OLIVE I"M SO SORRY!

Olive- I'm not!

SPLAT!

I was now covered with blue paint and a hysterical Olive on the ground. Before we knew it, we were going around throwing paint at each other. We looked like a painting.

'Attention prodigies! Please come to the roomavator to meet the new prodigies!'

Me- Well! We should get going!

Olive- Lets go!

We walked out the door and called the roomavator. The doors opened and we stepped in. The whole room fell silent and just sat there gaping at us. Chyna unfroze and walked over to us.

Chyna- WHAT HAPPENED?!

Me- What do you mean? ( I was clearly confused)

Chyna- You two look like a piniata threw up on you!

I looked at myself and Olive. Then it hit me! We were COVERED in paint form top to toe! I guess Olive realised it to because she started stuttering.

Olive- I-I- We were painting! Then we...

Chyna- Whatever! This is going to mess with your popularity.

Over few months, me and Olive and- I mean Chyna, Olive, and _I, _became really popular in school! Which was weird because I never thought I would be popular. Anyway, just then, the roomavator door opened and stood there with two kids. One was a boy and another one was a girl. They stepped out and looked around the room and stopped to stare at me and Olive. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I think Olive felt the same way because she grabbed my arm and some how, my arm went straight around her waist. And let me tell you this, Olive was CURVY!

- Hello prodigies! These are the new prodigies! Kyle and Ally! I hope you make them feel very welcome here and make sure they are not alone!

leaves the roomavator.

Kyle comes over.

Kyle- Hey! My name is Kyle Jones! I am the sport prodigy! I'm just wanted to know what your names are and why you two are covered in paint?

Me- Hi! I'm Fletcher Quimby, the artist! And this is Oli-

Olive- Fletcher! Let me introduce myself. You aren't the centre of attention! Hi! I'm Olivia Daphne Doyle but I like to be called Olive!

Me- Yeah! Ms. Boring Factoid has an eidetic memory so everything she every read, hear, or saw is another weapon to bore us to death!

Right then Olive slapped me!

Me- Oww! What was that for?

Olive- That was for being a jerk! And second of all, LET GO OF ME!

I realized that I still had my arm warped around her waist. I blushed and slowly let go! But being popular got into me and well, it got into my personality so I am very egotistical!

Me- Whatever you worm!

Olive- Oh I'm a human you blind retard!

Me- Are you cause to the whole world you look like an ugly scab you twit!

Right then I know I said too much! Olive looked really hurt! You could tell with the multicoloured tears falling from her face.

Me- Olive I-

She just ran. And three fourths of the boys, including Kyle ran after her. I just stood there with all the girls and seven boys looking at me accusingly!

WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

* * *

**HEY! I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not updating and that i will try to update as soon as i can! **


	7. the Pendant!

**Olive's POV**

I ran out the roomavator in some floor with a bunch of guys chasing me telling me to stop and that it will be OK. But it won't! He called me a scab! This definitely hurt my feelings more than other things he calls me because it never has something to do with how I look! And now he confirmed that I'm ugly! I ran inside a room I've never been in. The room had two HUGE doors that looked well carved and mysterious. I gently closed the door behind me and started in the dim room. There was nothing to look at except the glowing pendant in the middle of the room. Cautiously, I stepped up to the necklace. it had a platinum chain. The pendant was baby pink but shining very brightly! It was shaped like a heart with little white diamonds bordering it. It was GORGEOUS! I was standing there in awe when suddenly a voice from nowhere said, "I take that you like the precious?!" I quickly stepped back and said, "I didn't mean any harm! Who are you?""Who I am is not important! What's important is if you want it?" the voice asked. WANT it! As in keep this beautiful thing? TOTALLY! "YES!" i coughed and calmed down. " I mean if its OK?" The voice replied, " Its fine! Just remember to NEVER take it off. It's a very special neckless my dear! You need top use its powers carefully!" " what powers?" I asked but the voice was gone. I picked up the pendant gently and slipped it on. it glowed more than before. it lit up the whole room for a minute and was back to normal. I remembered where I was and left to call the roomavator. I need to take a shower! I sneaked into the roomavator to find no one in there but there was multicolored footprints all over the place and it looked like the place was upside down. I went to my room to take a shower. I didn't take the necklace off like the voice said. I started to sing:

**You're insecure! **

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turing heads when you walk throught the do-oo-or!**

**Don't need make- up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enou-oo-ough!**

**Everyone else in the room can see it!**

**Everyone else but you!**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**the way that you flip your hair gets me over- whelmed **

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know-oo-ow **

**You don't know your beautiful!**

**OO!**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

I heard a knock in the door so iI stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me to let Chyna in. I opened the door to see Fletcher standing there. NOt Chyna! Oops! I should have askjed who it was.

Me: Fletcher! What do you wnat?

Fletcher: Olive I'm sorry!

He didn't look anywhere near embarrased about how i look.

Me: OK well Bye!

I turned to get back and change into my chlothes when I felt a pair of STRONG arms around my waist lifting me up.

Me: FLETCHER! PUT ME DOWN!

Fletcher: I'm sorry Liv but we need to talk!

Me: Can we talk later as in when I'm not in a towel?

Fletcher: No Liv, we need to talk now!

Me: But..

Fletcher: Ploease Liv?

Me: ... FINE! but let me get changed!

Fletcher: Oh um... sure Olive!

* * *

**Hi! I know you all want to kill me for not updating but u can't! u dont know my address! :P anywayz! I'm sorry! I was in the middle of ALOT of drama! my birthday just passed so! Yay!**


End file.
